


Closer than Sisters

by chaosfay, reellifejaneway



Series: The Journey of Sisters [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/pseuds/reellifejaneway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arida Lavellan has been made Herald of Andraste, leader of the Inquisition.  She left her clan behind to observe the Conclave, and now finds herself in a position she never wanted.</p>
<p>Her cousin, Reilyn Lavellan, First of the Clan and daughter of the Keeper, cannot simply stay behind.  She and Arida are closer than sisters, and had argued about Arida leaving.  Now Reilyn has set herself upon a journey to reach Arida.  It will takes months, but every step will bring her closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



> This is something of a private project between reellifejaneway and myself. Reilyn is NOT the Inquisitor, but Arida is. This starts from the very beginning of Dragon Age: Inquisition and will follow the timeline and events of reellifejaneway's game. 
> 
> The story will follow canon with mild divergence. More tags will be added, and the rating raised, as the story goes on. This will be a VERY long fic. Reellifejaneway will be working on her half of the story as well, posting it on her page.

“I don’t care what the letter said. I need to see her for myself.” Reilyn carefully put her traveling pack together, nothing but determination on her face.

“You don’t need to do this. I trust the humans are speaking the truth. This woman, Leliana, is trustworthy.” The Keeper spoke calmly, her voice even and soft.

Turning, “mamae, we’ve talked at length about this for over a week now. Arida is alone, surrounded by shems, and they’re calling her the Herald of Andraste. She is your niece, my cousin, and as a sister to me.” Reilyn’s voice waivered a moment, her eyes stinging with the threat of tears. “If nothing else I can at least be there for her.”

“You may not survive the journey. Have you thought about how she will handle that? Losing you will crush her. She is alive, she is well, and the shems won’t harm her.” Deshana took her daughter into her arms, “please don’t leave us, Rei.” She kissed the top of her Reilyn’s head, not bothering to hide her fear.

“My decision is made.” She stepped back, looking up into her mother’s eyes. “I need to be there for her.”

Deshana knew she was defeated. “Very well. At least allow me to help you pack. It may take you months to reach her in this place they call Haven. You will be passing through lands heavily occupied by shems.”

Nodding, “I won’t be able to take my staff with me, I know. I spoke to Jensen, seeing as he grew up in an alienage. He told me I will need dress differently, and cover my tattoos.”

“Yes, but there’s more to it than that. You will need to keep your head down, carry weapons discreetly, and be submissive.” Deshana could see her daughter tense up beside her. “It would be wise to behave as an alienage elf.”

Her breath shook as she exhaled. “That will be the most difficult part, I think.”

“Indeed it shall. You’re not one to back down. It is an admirable trait considering you will be Keeper after me. In this case, however, it is not an option.” Deshana paused as she folded and packed small bag with medicines and bandages. “This may turn out to be something you need. A Keeper must know when to forward and passive, how to handle the most difficult of situations and find simple solutions.” Turning to her daughter, “I have something I need you to take with you. It will make your pack heavier, but it’s necessary you bring it.”

Reilyn watched as her mother exited the aravel before turning back to her task. She tucked her worries away in the back of her mind, focusing on what she needed to do now. Moments later her mother returned with a small wood box. Vines and flowers were carved into the dark wood, the colors muted with age, the hinges and lock solid brass. Deshana set it next to the now emptied pack before removing a necklace she wore. It had only a small, simple brass key.

“This belonged to her mother. See that she gets it. Place it directly into her hands. You must wear the necklace now. Keep it hidden under your clothes, and at no cost can you lose it. Do you understand?” The urgency in her voice matched the tension in her body as she slipped the necklace over Reilyn’s head. “When you arrive at Haven make certain they know who you are. Present yourself as a gift from clan Lavellan to help serve Arida. It may gain you safe passage with few questions.”

“I understand.” She held the box in her hands. “It’s enchanted. Will this go undetected by any Templars I cross?”

“It’s a soft enchantment, a ward. It may help protect you. The ward is meant to drive away the curious, keep them at bay. When the box is open the ward will break.” Deshana cupped her daughter’s face in her hand, her voice firm. “Do not, under any circumstances, open the box. I cannot urge this enough. Only Arida may open it.”

They spent the next several hours packing, going over several small spells and wards, figuring out what charmed items she could wear, and finally the foods and medicines. Jensen and several other formerly city elves went over the rules, even the unspoken ones, elves had to abide by when among shems. Everything from the way Reilyn was to walk, masking her accent, covering her face with makeup and pastes to hide the tattoos, wearing boots instead of wrappings, and various other small details. Reilyn took in every word, repeated phrases commonly used, forcing herself to say human instead of shem, and learned more about the use of money and how to haggle prices down.

“I didn’t know it would be so complicated.” She was exhausted, realizing she was unprepared for what was to come.

“You know how to discern the accents of different peoples, figure out where they’re from, what their upbringing was. Mirror them. Don’t make your words so sharp.” Jensen said as he sipped his evening tea. “Sounding like one of the poor, or like a farmhand, will help. You don’t want to sound too smart. They won’t like that.”

“So speak as you did when first joined?”

“Exactly!” Jensen smiled, looking proud of himself. “Consider wearing a hat, and putting some patches on your clothes and cloak. You don’t want to look like you have coin. Keep your money hidden under your clothes, never on your belt. Your cloak needs to cover your pack; makes it harder to steal things when you have to move so much out of the way.” He took another sip of his tea, letting the information sink in a moment. “No shiny things, and smelling foul in the city will help. If you’re too clean it can attract men. Don’t use magic if there’s even a chance someone will see it. Sometimes Templars hide among the people.”

“What would be the wisest way to cross the sea? I don’t want to take too much time getting to Arida.”

“Take a ship to Denerim or Amaranthine. They’re friendlier towards elves. Finding a ship will be more difficult. Wear a hat, make yourself ugly, and board a trading ship. They’re different from a merchant. The sails will have symbols showing what country or city the ship is from. Look for the two dogs on a shield; that’s Fereldan.”

“Why is a merchant ship more dangerous?”

“They’re privately run, no city or country telling them when or where to go. A merchant always thinks about wealth, how to make a profit. They go when and where they want when it tickles their fancy. If they find out you’re an elf they may take you prisoner, sell you as a slave. Or they may keep you for their own pleasure.”

“I see.”

“Traders tend to accept passengers, the extra coin going to the trader and crew. They have rooms set up, but they’re usually for two or three a room. Don’t pay more for a private room; that will make them curious. Just keep to yourself, but not too much. That’ll make them curious too. The mysterious woman who never speaks? Chime in every now and then, but never ask too many questions because you’ll come off as naïve. They’ll take advantage of that.”

“Is there anything else I need to know?”

“Don’t sleep in the city. Sure, you can sleep in the stable of some inn, but word will get around that you’re an elf. Human men may find their way to you. No matter how tired you are get out of the city or town before sunset. Sleep in a tree if you have to, or ask a farmer about sleeping in their barn. They may ask for a favor, usually cleaning, cooking, or even music.”

“Thank you, Jensen.” Reilyn smiled softly, not bothering to hide her fear now.

“My biggest suggestion is you not go. It’s too dangerous, especially right now.”  

“That’s why I need to go. Arida needs me.” She wiped away the tears she could feel running down her face. “She’s alone, and knowing her she’s probably angry, frustrated, and terrified.”

“Then go to sleep. I’ll travel with you to the nearest port tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Jensen.”

“Think nothing of it. Now go to bed.”

Tucking herself in her aravel, shutting out the light and noise, Reilyn fell asleep with ease. She sought Arida out in the Fade, as she always had in the past. It didn’t take long, but Arida didn’t seem to notice. All things considered she was likely too exhausted or was distracted by her own dreams. It wasn’t surprising, but it did leave Reilyn more worried and afraid for her. Things must be worse than they had been told if she couldn’t even communicate to her in the Fade.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first leg Rei's journey to seeking out her cousin Arida.

“I didn’t know it would be so odorous.” Reilyn chewed the peppermint leaf in her mouth, do her best not to gag on the smells around her.

“Can’t say I miss it any.” Jensen turned to Rei, “but if you keep that look on your face everyone will know you’re not from here.”

“That obvious?”

“The makeup and paste have covered your tattoos, your clothes hide your shape, and your pack and cloak make you appear an old woman. It’d be enough if your expression wasn’t…” Jensen mimicked her expression, resulting in Rei bursting into laughter.

“Alright, less gross and more indifferent.”

They stood together a moment, looking over the long line of ships in the harbor and port. The smell of fish was heavy, the afternoon sun cooking what hadn’t sold that morning. Hundreds of people went about their way, some from the ships, others to them, and a good portion just passing through.

“There are so many. How do we find what ship I’m to take?” Rei’s gut twisted, and not just from the smell.

“There are only five with the Fereldan flag, which helps narrow things down. One of them has a merchant flag on it, which brings us to four ships to choose from. Remain here; I’ll ask the crew and captains about their heading.”

“Wait, what? Why can’t I ask?”

“Your accent, for one. Second, you’re a woman. They’ll be asking you a lot of questions, and humans like to be tricky about it. Make you slip up. Best not get found out so soon. Just stay in the shade, and keep your head down and eyes sharp. Go unnoticed and don’t leave this spot.”

Rei simply nodded as she watched Jensen walk away. They spent the entire day preparing and walking, and in boots no less. All she wanted was to sit in the grass, take the damnable boots off, and stick her feet in cold water. At least one of the blisters had already burst; standing wasn’t something she wanted to do right now. Sitting also wasn’t an option. Besides there being no surface looking clean or safe enough for sitting, she knew it would be unlikely she would get back up.

Even with the clothes, boots, cloak, and pack, Reilyn felt absolutely naked. She was without her staff, forbidden from using magic, and all evidence of her tattoos was covered with layers of makeup and paste. She didn’t look forward to removing it later, or reapplying it in the morning.

Rei went over the lessons Jensen and the other former city elves had given her. Everything from money to language to posture. She forgot nothing, using all methods of memorization she could. Thankfully she knew how to keep herself invisible having had practice when passing through human occupied lands. It was simply more difficult here with the lack of trees and the very heavy pack she carried. No one so much as looked at her, a passing glance at most to acknowledge she’s present, but forgotten a breath later.

Jensen approached, a large grin on his face. “I found a ship heading for Highever.”

“What the smile?” They walked side-by-side as Jensen guided her.

“The first mate is an elf. She has tattoos, but isn’t Dalish. Judging from her accent she’s Antivan, and having tattoos means she was either a slave or had the money to get the ink done.”

“You sound rather proud of yourself.”

Chuckling, “it gets better.”

“How so?”

“The ship has just finished with trading all the goods they had on board, and they’re nearly finished loading what they came for. They’ll either leave within the hour or at dawn.”

“Ah, I see. I won’t be staying much longer.”

The ship, in fact, was not very large at all. At least not when compared to the ships around it. To Reilyn all the ships were massive replicas of the various aravel designs. Now she understood why some referred to them as land-ships.

Jensen took her hands in his, a sad smile on his face. “This is where I leave you.”

“Thank you, Jensen. I mean it. I wouldn’t have made it this far without your help.”

“I know. It’s why I volunteered. Now the rest is up to you.”

“My mother will know how to find me.” She could feel the fear in her voice, almost as though trying to reassure herself.

“Is this your daughter?” A woman approached them, skin dark and rich as mahogany, hair sun bleached to a light brown, and eyes a beautiful topaz. One pointed ear generously decorated with gold earrings and hoops, the other ear missing the top to what looked like a very sharp knife.

“Yes. Rei, this is the first mate. Her name is Nafas.”

“Come, I’ll take you to where you’ll be sleeping.” Nafas smiled, her voice heavy with the Antivan accent.

Rei gave Jensen a firm hug, “good-bye, Father.” Pulling back, she wiped away the threatening tears before following Nafas and boarding the ship. Jensen lingered just a little longer before walking away.

“You are very brave to be going to Fereldan.”

Rei followed close at the woman’s heels as they made their way across the deck to a door and staircase heading below. “Or, as my father put it, foolish.”

“They are often the same thing. You won’t know until the end, and even then it is a mystery.” The stairs lead to a narrow hall, doors on one side, the hull on the other. They walked a short way before Nafas pulled a key out of her pocket. “You and I are the only women on board. The men got their satisfaction last night and will again tonight. Be sure to lock your door lest they decide you would be more pleasant.”

Rei opened the door Nafas gestured to. It was small, cramped, and had only a single hammock serving as a bed. A bucket sat in the far corner, a mirror on one wall with a lamp, and hay spread over the floor. “Will I be sharing?”

“No. You’re the only passenger we’ve gotten today, and we have a first come-first serve policy. You don’t look to be the sharing sort.” Nafas leaned against the doorframe, watching Rei remove first her cloak and then her pack. “I’ll help you cover your tattoos in the morning. Your father clearly doesn’t know what he’s doing. When you’re done settling your things come upstairs.”

Rei accepted the key before watching Nafas walk away and back up the stairs. Closing the door quietly she went to the mirror to examine the makeup, and indeed some of the markings were visible. The makeup and paste had been rubbed clean off her neck and park of her face by her cloak. She removed the tin with the paste from her bag and went about covering what she could in the dim light provided by the lamp.

She made her way up the stairs, taking a moment to adjust to the light, she spotted Nafas nearby talking to a large human with a feathered hat. The woman smiled when she spotted Rei, waving her over.

“Captain, this is, thus far, our only customer.”

After removing his hat, he extended his hand, “how do you do? I’m Captain Troy.” He stood over a head taller than Rei, sporting a blonde braided beard, head bereft of hair, skin tanned from years in the sun, and dark brown eyes. A large scar ran from the top of his forehead down over his left eye, across his nose, and the rest hidden in his beard. Both ears were pierced and adorned with gold studs and hoops much like Nafas.

“My name is Reilyn.” Recognizing the greeting, she took hold of his wrist with her own gloved hand.

Released his light grip on her wrist, “you’re going to get rather hot in those clothes as we cross over to Highever. You may want to rethink your attire.”

“I have fair skin. Exposure to the sun for long periods of time will make it red and sore.”

“True enough. It’s suitable for Fereldan, though, and that at least works in your favor. Nafas, would you mind showing her around? I have things to look to.”

“Of course.” Placing a hand on Rei’s shoulder, “I hope you don’t get seasick.”

Shaking her head, “not that I am aware of, no, but I did pack peppermint.”

“That won’t do you much good if the weather turns. Let’s just hope it doesn’t. Now, for the tour. First of all, this side of the ship is starboard, the other is portside. The bow is the front and the stern is the back. You’d do well to remember that. There is no left or right.”

They spent the better part of the afternoon going over the parts of the ship, areas she was permitted to enter and which were forbidden to anyone but the crew. A visit to the mess and kitchen, what time they would eat (and the fact she was required to be present), addressing the members of the crew, and how best to avoid lingering stares. By the time they were finished the sun was setting and the area grew quiet.

“Looks like you’ll be our only passenger. Count yourself lucky on that point. Fewer folks to wonder about your business.” Nafas sat next to Rei on a pile of wound rope, a bowl of sliced apples and bread in her hands.

“That is a relief.” Rei bit into a piece of sliced apple.

“We leave at first light. You’ll hear a lot of yelling and running around. That may be enough to wake you up. I’ll come down to see you about reapply your makeup. I don’t think you need it much here, though, seeing as a couple of the men are Dalish born and raised.” Nafas took ate a generous helping of the apple slices as she spoke, “you will, however, very much need it when we arrive.”

“How…how did you figure out I’m Dalish?”

“You’ve done well hiding your accent, sounding more Marcher. It’s your makeup that gave you away. Most people touch their faces a lot, wiping their eyes and such. You’ve made a point of not touching your face. Plus, your face looks remarkably flat. No color to it at all.”

“Oh.”

“It also looks like even a light sweat will bring it running off your face. Fereldan is a very wet area, lots of rain. It won’t do you much good there.”

“In other words it’s a waste to bother wearing it.” Rei sighed as she sat back, defeat and panic rising in her chest.

“You need not worry. I can show you how to apply it properly, make your tattoos look faded. With your hood up they’ll hardly show at all. Do you have a hat?”

“I have two, and a scarf. Do you think pulling a hat or scarf around my ears will help?”

“They might, and your clothes hide your body enough you look almost human. A very hungry small human, but human. Cover your ears just in case your hood blows off. If you’re traveling further south wrapping your face with the scarf will make the makeup unnecessary.”

“Have you given this advice to many runaway Dalish?”

“We see our fair share of them, yes. Especially so in the last several months since that mess in Kirkwall. When here in the Marches I don’t leave the ship. Last time I did I ended up with this.” She pointed to her nearly missing ear.

“But Fereldan is safe?”

“I can walk around without worrying too much about my other ear being cut off, but I rarely venture beyond the port markets. No reason to. Troy sees to the goods being traded for fair prices, I take care of things here, and the crew go about whatever it is they do.”

The finished their meal in comfortable mutual silence, watching the sun set and moons rise.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see what Reilyn looks like you can see her here: http://chaosfay.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=scraps and http://anotherdayforchaosfay.tumblr.com/tagged/Reilyn-Lavellan  
> I did have a playthrough with her, and she's my official self-insert. I spent several hours in CC to make her look like me. Spooked the hell outta my husband when he saw her. I play on the XBox One, and he was convinced I had somehow found a mod that would allow me to make her so accurately. Nope, lots of photographs and patience.
> 
> This story is something reellifejaneway and I have talked about at length. All the world events are what she chose for her game and character.
> 
> Check out reellifejaneway's page for more of Arida's world. I've written a lot about her, but her creator will have so much more than what I've posted here.

**Author's Note:**

> The Keeper and Arida's mother are identical twins. Genetically speaking Reilyn and Arida are sisters. Arida is dual blade rogue, Reilyn is a mage. Only Reilyn's mother was a mage.
> 
> If you have any questions please ask them. I'll add them to the notes as needed.


End file.
